


12 Days of Shipmas

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers as family, Bruce Feels, Bucky and Tony are adorable and I love them, Decorating the Tree, Each chapter is a standalone with a different pairing, Everybody loves Tony, Fluff, For reasons, Gingerbread Houses, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Skating, Ice phoenixes, Multi, Playing in the Snow, Protective Tony Stark, Sweetness, Tags will be added with chapters, Tony loves Winter, Tony loves the hulk as much as Bruce, for practically all of these, proposal, tw: PTSD, ugly christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A chapter every 2 days with a different ship - because everybody loves Tony, and he deserves that love, okay.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 312





	1. Snow Day (TonyBruce)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: TonyBruce   
>  \- Playing in the snow, no warnings :)

“GACK!” 

Tony got a face full of snow, and Clint laughing in his ears. The archer—asshole that he is— had decided to jump straight down from a high branch in the tallest tree of the compound, right onto Tony’s back. 

“Why are you like this?” Tony complained, shrugging him off and into the snow. 

“Snowball fight!” Clint announced, and suddenly, Tony could see the rest of the team at various places all over the compound grounds. 

He grinned. “Oh, it’s on!” 

“No suit allowed,” Clint warned, when Tony’s gauntlet materialised over his hand. 

“Boo, you whore,” Tony muttered. “Steve and Thor and Natasha all get to use their superpowers.” 

“Natasha doesn’t—” 

Tony just gave Clint a look, and the archer nodded. “Okay, fair, but also, they can’t help it.” 

Tony wrinkled his nose, and then grinned. He still had his genius; he couldn’t help that. 

The look on his face must have told Clint that he had something up his sleeve, because before Tony could say anything else, the archer was off and running across the snow-blanketed grass. 

Tony chuckled. They were all going down. 

… 

“Hey Boo-Bear,” Tony greeted, hours later, freshly showered and warm in his favourite pyjamas. He dropped into Bruce’s lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Missed you this afternoon. You didn’t want to play in the snow?” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Didn’t think it was safe.” 

There was something so… resigned about the tone of Bruce’s voice and it made Tony sad. It also made him feel guilty, because he should have realised, shouldn’t he? He chewed on his bottom lip, cursing himself. 

It was his responsibility to keep Bruce happy and smiling now, after all. And involved. He’d promised himself, when Bruce had returned to the team, that he’d make sure the scientist was involved in the team bonding. 

“What have you been doing today?” Tony asked, smiling when Bruce’s face lit up a little as he began talking about his latest experiment. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he continued to listen to his boyfriend while texting Pepper a list of things he needed, if she could pretty please have them sent over on an urgent delivery. 

“What about you?” Bruce asked, nudging Tony’s cheek with his nose. “Did you have a good day at the office?” 

Tony snuggled into Bruce's arms. “It’s better now.” 

He smiled when he saw the thumbs up text from Pepper light up his screen and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be fantastic. 

… 

“Tony, I told you yesterday—” 

“I’m not interested in your excuses,” Tony replied, waving Bruce off as he threw black snow boots and green gloves at Bruce. “Get dressed, it’s going to be fun, I promise.” 

“Tony—” 

Tony turned around and stepped closer to Bruce, taking his hands. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes, you know I do.” 

“Then trust that this will be fun, and absolutely not a hulk-party, okay? Much as I love my green bean, this is for you.” 

Bruce stared at him for a long moment before he nodded and started pulling on the snow appropriate clothes.

Tony smiled. 

… 

Bruce stepped back to look at their handiwork and grinned at Tony. “Clearly this is the most superior snowman ever built.” 

Tony nodded seriously. “Obviously. I mean, we made it, did you have any doubt?” 

He handed Bruce the supplies Pepper had shipped him, and carefully, Bruce applied the little coal eyes, the carrot nose, and the perfectly placed pebble smile. 

Tony finished it off with coal buttons and a plaid red and gold scarf. 

“Told you that you could still have fun in the snow, Brucie,” he murmured, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. “Now… snow angels.” 

“You don’t think we’re a little old for snow angels?” Bruce asked, amused. 

Tony frowned. “You’re never too old to make snow angels!” 

Tugging Bruce to some untainted snow, Tony fell back, shifting his arms and legs while pouting up at his boyfriend until Bruce did the same. 

When they were done, Tony stood and with the most carefully placed beam from his gauntlet, wrote their names in the snow above the angels. 

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Thank you, Tony.” 

“Uh huh. You ready for—” 

He turned when he heard a bang and then scowled at Clint, who’d just gone straight through the snowman on a sled. 

“How dare you murder my snowman!” Tony shouted, gesturing to the sad pile of snow that had once been their majestic snowman. 

Bruce shook a little beside him, and Tony disregarded Clint to pay more attention to Bruce. 

“Come on, Boo-Bear, let’s go and make some breakfast, hmm? We can get Clint back later. How much do you think he’ll hate being woken up at 5am by Christmas songs being blasted from his alarm clock?” 

Bruce relaxed incrementally and then chuckled. “Breakfast sounds good. We can talk about getting Clint back later.” 

Tony nodded, and shaking his head at Clint, who had the good grace to look apologetic, led Bruce back inside. 

It had still been a perfect morning, even with Clint adding another mark to his body count. 

Asshole.


	2. The Perfect Moment (TonyPepper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TonyPepper  
> \- Making gingerbread houses, no warnings apply

Pepper tugged him over to the table and he sat down, amused despite himself at her obvious glee. 

“We’re really making gingerbread houses?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

She nodded, smiling widely. “I promised Steve we’d fetch three decorated houses for his food table, so that’s what we’re going to do.” 

“Okay, but what has this got to do with me? I’m literally funding the thing, I don’t also need to be involved in the actual cooking process. I’m not good at cooking, Pepper-Pot, you know this.” 

“I do, which is why the gingerbread is already made. You’re just helping me assemble and decorate them.” 

Tony sighed, but then nodded. “Okay, okay. Only because I love you, though.” 

She smiled at him. “I love you too.” 

… 

Building gingerbread houses was more fun that Tony thought it would be, and he lost himself in the details, piping and adding tiny candies to the house in front of him. Pepper worked beside him, their arms brushing against each other occasionally. 

It was so domestic, Tony couldn’t help but realise. It wasn’t often that they got a chance to be domestic, both of them so busy with work all the time, but it was nice. 

“We should do this more often,” he murmured. “Well… maybe not exactly this, but… you know. Home-y things.” 

Pepper chuckled, but she leant into him a little. “You’re right, we should try and make more time for this.” 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Do you want a glass of wine?” 

“Hmm. Open the red?” Tony replied softly. 

As soon as she left the table, he slipped a small box from his pocket, and placed it inside the little door of the gingerbread house. He hadn’t planned to do it this way, but the moment was too perfect to let it pass. 

… 

“All done,” Tony announced, sitting back a little on his stool. Pepper looked at it and smiled, a pretty flush of happiness on her cheeks. 

“It’s adorable.” 

Tony grinned. “You should look inside it.” 

She blinked. “Huh? Tones, you know it's—” 

“The door works, Pep. Open it up. Trust me.” 

She did as he said, her curiosity getting the better of her, and pulled a small black box from inside. 

“Tony?” 

“Marry me, Pep.” 

She opened the box to see a beautiful diamond looking back at her. She gasped, the beauty of the ring—and the surprise of the moment—taking her breath away. 

She looked up at him, and as a single tear slipped down her cheek, she nodded. “Of course I’ll marry you!” 


	3. Atop The Tree (TonyNat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TonyNatasha  
> \- No warnings apply :)

Tony stepped out of the elevator and saw Nat sitting on the floor of the common room, surrounded by boxes and bags of overflowing decorations for the tree. She glanced up, and then blinked, clearly surprised to see him. 

Smiling, Tony approached her, carefully stepping around the obstacles to lean down and press a kiss to her lips. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were planning to work through the next few weeks so you can take time over Christmas?” 

Tony dropped down onto the floor beside her. “I know how important decorating the tree is to you, I didn’t want to miss it.” 

Nat stared at him for a long moment, and then her lips tipped up in a smile. “Thank you, Tony.” 

“For you, my love? Anything.” 

… 

Tony was rethinking that ‘anything’ an hour later, when the back of his hand was sore from being slapped. Apparently, not only was this  _ important  _ to Nat, but it had to be  _ perfect.  _

Tony’s slapdash approach wasn’t cutting it, and so he sat with his back to the sofa and watched her do it, chattering away cheerfully. 

Each bauble, each ribbon, each candy cane were placed just so, and she walked around the tree a thousand times with a critical eye on it, until eventually, she deemed it good enough. 

“What are you putting on top?” Tony asked, arching his eyebrow. “Star or fairy?” 

“Actually, I had us an ornament especially made,” she replied, gently picking up one of the few remaining boxes. She unwrapped the emerald ribbon wrapped around it, and carefully shook the lid off before she turned it around to show Tony. 

He stared at it for a long moment and then grinned. “It’s perfect.” 

… 

They were curled up on the sofa together when the team finally filtered in, each of them complimenting Nat on the tree, before their eyes went to the top. By the time they were all seated, there were matching smiles on everyone’s faces. 

“It really is perfect,” Steve said, eyes still on the artistically made Avenger signia that sat atop the tree. “I can’t believe you did all this yourself, Nat.” 

“Tony helped,” Natasha replied, leaning into her boyfriend. He tightened his arm around her shoulders. 

“Hardly,” he said, shaking his head. “This was all Nat’s genius.” 

She smiled at him. “Thank you for being here, and thank you for noticing that it was important to me.” 

He nodded and kissed her cheek. “Of course.” 


	4. Magic Touch (TonyBucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TonyBucky  
> Touch of PTSD, huddling for warmth, mostly fluffy :)

Tony flew through the air as fast as he dared, racing against the snowstorm which was getting worse by the second. He’d already given up hope of getting home, but at least if he could find Barnes, the soldier wouldn’t be on his own. 

He knew how much Barnes struggled when he was alone, Steve hadn’t been shy about confiding in Tony. 

Not that Tony minded. He knew how hard it had been on Steve to watch Barnes struggle. Tony didn’t mind being there for his friend as much as he was able. 

Steve had wanted to come with Tony, but there’d been no way the Quinjet would handle the weather. Tony’s suit was being bounced and buffered in the air as it was. 

“On your left, Sir,” JARVIS said in his ear. “One hundred and thirty metres.” 

Tony lowered himself incrementally, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised Barnes must have made it to the cabin at least. Still not perfect, but better than being stuck out in the snow, for sure. 

Tony landed and crunched the few steps to the door, opening it cautiously. 

He wasn’t surprised to find himself face to face with a gun from his own design, and he waited for Barnes to lower it before he closed the door behind him. 

Flipping the faceplate up, he offered the soldier a small smile. “Brutal out there, isn’t it? You doing okay, Frosty?” 

Barnes nodded slightly, and Tony felt an urge to pull his uniform mask away from his face, to make sure that the man was, in fact, okay, but he didn’t. Instead, he stepped out of the suit, leaving it standing sentry by the door. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t fly us out of here until the storm blows out,” he said, rubbing his hands together. The cabin wasn’t particularly cold—thank the heavens for fireplaces, which Barnes had already started a small fire in—but Tony struggled to keep his hands still on his best day. 

“Why?” Barnes asked, brow furrowing. 

Tony snorted. “I don’t want to turn you back into an icicle, Frostbite. Cap would have my hide.” 

Barnes pursed his lips but nodded, looking over Tony’s shoulder at the window, where the storm showed no signs of stopping. If anything, it was only intensifying. 

Tony glanced behind himself for a second and then rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to watch the storm, it would only accelerate his anxiety. Instead, he stepped around Barnes to check the cabin out. 

He’d only been there once before, and that was years ago. It was one of numerous SHIELD safehouses, and Tony couldn’t help but be grateful for their paranoia in sending Barnes on missions with easy access to help if he needed them. 

There was a small— fully stocked— kitchen, a bedroom and an adjoining bathroom, and then the living room where he’d left his suit. Opening a small door in the bedroom, he found a cupboard filled with blankets and a shelf full of first aid supplies and snorted. 

Bloody spies. 

… 

“We’re snowed in.” 

Tony looked up from the book he’d been flicking through to see Barnes still standing by the window. He’d been there for hours, and beyond a few brief sentences, neither of them had spoken since Tony’s arrival. 

“I figured we would be,” Tony replied. “It’s fine, Barnes. The beautiful thing about snow is that it melts.” 

“We’re sitting ducks.” 

“Quack quack.” 

“This is serious.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing to be done about it. Even Hydra wouldn’t come looking for us in this mess, and even if they do, I have an arsenal of weapons in the suit, and you’re handy to have around in a fight. We’ll be fine.” 

Barnes huffed, but he eventually nodded, leaving his post at the window to stock up the fire. Tony watched him surreptitiously. He wondered if Barnes was anxious because of the cold; Steve hated winter, and the temperature Tony had to keep the tower at to keep him comfortable on some nights was enough to have the rest of them wandering around in shorts and t-shirts. 

“You doing okay?” he asked softly, when Barnes was done with the fire. He pulled his mask off, throwing it on the table, and shrugged. 

He looked impossibly young, and so… lost. 

It made Tony’s heart pang for him, and he cursed himself for his lack of being able to comfort people. It wasn’t that he didn’t want too; he just didn’t know how. 

He’d always dressed up his own issues with jokes and whisky, after all, and he’d only very rarely allowed anyone to comfort him, so he was lacking the data needed to deal with this. 

Barnes sat down on the second sofa, his back stiff, clearly still on full alert and Tony sighed. 

He wasn’t qualified for this. 

… 

As night fell, Tony forced himself to his feet and into the kitchen, checking the cupboards as he tried to decide what to eat. He knew he’d have to make a lot of it; Bucky’s appetite rivaled Steve and Thor, and Tony wasn’t shy about eating when he was hungry. 

Deciding that breakfast for dinner was always a good plan, he set to pulling down the ingredients for waffles and pancakes. There were also plenty of eggs, and a large pack of bacon in the freezer, so they were good to go. 

He whistled to himself as he cooked, cheerful Christmas songs that had been stuck in his head since the twentieth of November. 

Sometime while he was cooking, Barnes had followed him into the kitchen and perched on one of two chairs at the table. Tony nearly had a heart attack when he turned to see him there unexpectedly, and he spent a good five minutes muttering about putting bells on every single one of the Avengers, because he had a heart condition dammit. 

Barnes chuckled softly, which Tony counted as a win. 

It wasn’t long before he was serving up the piles of food onto two platters he’d found in one of the cupboards. 

“Thank you,” Barnes whispered softly. 

Tony smiled at him. “You’re welcome. It’s not often I get the opportunity to cook, I’m normally too caught up on something else to do more than have JARVIS order me some food—or steal whatever Bruce or Steve have cooked.” 

They ate in a comfortable silence, and by the time Tony had eaten his fill, he was so stuffed he had to undo the top button of his jeans to stop it digging painfully into his stomach. 

Barnes insisted on being the one to clean up, and Tony was happy to leave him to it, returning to the living room. He prodded at the fire embers, throwing a few more logs onto it to keep it burning, before he sat down on the sofa in front of it. 

He was sleepy, the food and the lack of sleep before his arrival at the cabin catching up with him slightly, and he drifted off into a light doze. 

While he was here to keep an eye on Barnes—and to make sure he was okay—it was almost like a holiday if the lack of any real responsibilities were an indication of such things. 

Tony didn’t hate it. 

… 

When he opened his eyes, it was to see the fire had died out. The lamp was still on though, so the room wasn’t dark, and he turned his head to see Barnes sitting curled up on the other sofa. 

When Tony’s eyes adjusted, he realised the soldier was trembling. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

Barnes shook his head, biting his lip, and Tony arched his eyebrow for a moment. He glanced at the fire, wondering if he should relight it but realised it wasn’t really necessary. They’d be better saving the wood for now, in case they were there for a few days. 

He left the living room and came back with a stack of blankets, arranging them just so on the sofa. 

Barnes watched him carefully, and when Tony gestured him over, he was surprised at the speed with which the soldier complied. 

They tucked themselves up beneath the blankets, and Tony shifted closer, until their sides were pressed together, Tony’s bent knees leaning against Barnes thighs. 

Tony had never huddled for warmth with someone when it wasn’t actually cold before, but their little cocoon was comfortable, and he knew that he’d be able to drift back off to sleep with little effort. 

Before that though, he had a soldier to settle. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on, Snowflake?” 

“Cold,” Barnes whispered. “Even though it’s not, I can still feel it.” 

Tony twisted his lips and then nodded. “Nice and warm in here though, right? I gotchu, Snowflake. I’mma make you melt, you’ll be so cozy.” 

Barnes chuckled, tucking the blankets even tighter. 

“Are you looking forward to Christmas?” Tony asked, thinking he could take Barnes' mind off of the cold with happy thoughts. 

Except. 

“I think there must be something wrong with me, Tony,” Barnes admitted softly. “Christmas is coming, but I’m not happy. I don’t feel the way I’m supposed to feel.” 

Tony frowned. “I wasn’t aware there was a ‘supposed to’ with emotions. You’re allowed to feel however you feel.” 

“But… I think Steve expects me to be happy.” 

“Steve  _ wants  _ you to be happy,” Tony corrected. “But he  _ expects  _ you to be honest. If you tell us you’re unhappy, there might be something we can do to help, you know?” 

Barnes nodded, biting his lip nervously for a moment. “He, uh. Nobody ever touches me, you know? Like, I know he’s trying to respect my boundaries but… sometimes, I just want someone to hug me.” 

Tony blinked and then wanted to hit himself, because how hadn’t he realised? Wasn’t he intimately acquainted with being touch starved himself? 

Barnes seemed to coil in on himself, and Tony reached out slowly to squeeze his hand, leaving his hand over Barnes’ when he instantly relaxed beneath Tony’s fingertips. 

“Thank you for telling me. This, we can definitely fix, okay?” 

“I don’t want to be weak or—” 

“Hey, no. It’s not weakness, touch starvation is a real thing that lots of people suffer from. I suffer it myself, Snowflake. Do you think I’m weak?” 

“What? No of course not—” 

“Then don’t think of yourself that way, okay? Steve will be happy to touch you as much as you want him too; he’s literally a giant puppy, he’s all for cuddles. And hey, you can always come to me, okay? I’m a slut for affection.” 

Barnes let out a bark of choked laughter. 

Tony grinned at him. “Seriously, this is a thing we can fix easy as pie, okay?” 

Barnes nodded, and taking a chance, Tony tucked himself closer, leaning his head on Barnes’ shoulder. There was a momentary pause, and then Barnes lifted his arm a little to wrap it around Tony’s back, holding him close. 

“Thank you.” 

… 

“I can’t believe you were trapped for three days,” Steve said, when Tony finally made it back to the Tower with a cuddle soldier in tow. “Are you both okay?” 

“We’re fine and dandy, Apple Pie,” Tony quipped. “Go hug your best friend, hmm? Then come see me later.” 

Steve's eyes widened, but he trusted Tony, so he did as Tony said. Tony watched on as Bucky—he couldn’t call him Barnes anymore, not even in his head—leant into Steve. 

He didn’t think he’d seen Steve smile so widely since Barton fell off the back of the sofa when Fury stepped out of the elevator. 

Later, Steve had joined Tony in the workshop, and without saying a word, had tugged Tony into a tight hug. 

“Whatever you said to him, thank you, Tony.” 

Tony smiled. “It’s fine. We had a good time, Steve, it was like being on holiday. He’s… he’s a little bent, but he’s not broken. He’ll get there.” 

“I… actually believe that now. We’re, uh, gonna watch a movie. Come and join us?” 

Tony glanced at his workbench, and then wrinkled his nose. “Yeah okay, I can take a break for a few hours. But you’ve gotta make me popcorn, because I don’t like it when anyone else makes it.” 

Steve nodded his head. “Done. Come on Genius.” 

It didn’t hurt, Tony thought, that joining the soldiers for movie time meant being snuggled up against Bucky with the best popcorn ever in his lap. He could get used to this. 


	5. Challenge Accepted (TonySteve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- TonySteve  
> \- Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Challenge Accepted**

Tony dropped the wrapped present into Steve’s lap on his way through the communal living room, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek and grinning at him when he made a questioning noise. 

“Open it and find out,” he said, stepping through to the kitchen, where the coffee maker was calling his name. 

A few minutes later, Steve arrived in the doorway with the obscenely awful Christmas sweater draped over his arm, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Um. Thank you?” 

Tony tried to hold it together, but he couldn’t. He snorted, and it quickly turned into a full on belly laugh, Tony clutching at the counter to hold himself up. Every time he looked up and caught Steve’s eye he started afresh, and when Natasha and Clint edged into the kitchen—probably to see what was so funny—he had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

It took Natasha barely a minute to observe exactly what was going on and she smirked, while Clint chuckled. 

Taking pity on Steve, she said, “It’s a tradition, of sorts. Ugly Christmas sweaters, the uglier the better.” 

The confusion on Steve’s face left and he grinned at Tony, who was just barely getting himself under control. 

“Thank you, Tony. Does this mean I get to buy you one?” 

“Have at it, Steve,” Tony said, grinning. “You’ll never find one as ugly as that.” 

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Steve nodded. “Challenge accepted.” 

… 

“Oh my god,” Tony said, holding the monstrosity of a jumper up in front of him. “Oh, my god, Steve, how did you find this?” 

Steve chuckled. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s  _ awful, _ ” Tony replied, gleefully. “I love it! It has  _ tassels _ , oh my god!” 

Natasha snorted. “It really is kinda terrible.” 

“It’s epic,” Clint agreed. “Steve wins the terrible jumper competition.” 

Tony frowned, but then nodded, conceding defeat. “Yeah, fair. It looks like some kind of alien beast threw up on it.” 

Steve blinked. “I’m not sure that’s what they were going for, Tones.” 

“It’s what they made,” Tony replied with a shrug. “But I will wear it with pride and glee.” 

Steve smiled and accepted the kiss Tony pressed on his lips, automatically dropping his hands to rest on Tony’s waist. Then his brow furrowed. “Wait, does that mean I have to wear the one you bought me?” 

Tony cackled. 


	6. Eggnog (TonyClint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TonyClint  
> -Fluff, mentions of alcohol addiction

**Eggnog**

Clint carried the tray over to the table, smiling when his team,ayes each took glasses of the eggnog. Even Tony took a glass, assured by Coulson that it would be alcohol free. 

As they all separated, Clint kept one eye on Tony while chatting to Nat and a few of the junior agents. 

It was only when he tasted his own eggnog that he realised there was a problem. 

“Can you taste alcohol in that?” He asked Nat, frowning. 

She looked down at her glass that she hadn’t yet taken a sip from and tasted it, eyebrows raising as she nodded.

“We spiked it,” one of the juniors said secretively, a large grin on his face. “No point having a party without—Hey!”

Ignoring the startled, wounded squawk from the junior, who was now  _ wearing  _ Clints eggnog, Clint walked across the room as calmly as possible to Tony’s side.

“Got a minute, baby?” He asked, smiling apologetically at the agent Tony had been talking to. 

Tony nodded and followed Clint to an empty spot by the wall, but before Clint could say anything, Tony smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest. 

“I’m fine, Happy had a flask of clean eggnog for me to switch out,” he murmured. “No harm, no foul, okay?”

Clint blinked. “How did you know?”

Tony laughed, his eyes crinkling just a little, and Clint might have found that a little bit—okay a lot, sue him—if he wasn’t still absolutely seething with the baby agents. 

“Come on, butterbean, it’s a staff party. Super spies, office workers, or everyone in between are going to spike the drinks if they’re non-alcoholic. It’s just the way it goes. I was expecting it and I was prepared for it. Let them have their fun, okay?”

Clint sighed, but nodded as Tony leant into him. “Okay, but only if you share your eggnog with me.”

“You can drink, Clint, it’s not—“

“I’m not coming to bed with you reeking of alcohol. Come on, babe, what kind of asshole so you think I am? And if you think I’d rather drink second rate eggnog than spend a night wrapped around you, you’re nuts.” 

Tony snorted, but eventually he caved. “How did I get so lucky with you, hmm?” He asked, leaning up for a kiss.

Clint chuckled. “Think you got that backwards, genius. Come on, let’s go watch the babies make assholes of themselves.”

Tony took Clint’s offered hand and they returned to the crowd. Clint exchanged a look with Nat, and she smirked with him. He might not be getting the juniors back this evening, but they’d be in for a whole world of pain in their next training session. 

He couldn’t wait. 


	7. As Long As You'll Have Me (TonyThor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TonyThor   
> -Fluff. And Phoenixes. And Fluff.

Tony, contrary to popular belief, didn’t hate winter. It gave him an excuse to curl up on the sofa with his honeybear, popcorn, hot chocolate and a pile of blankets spread around them, and just relax. 

He liked cold evenings for relaxing. 

When it was warm out, he always felt like he should be doing something, working or partying or at the very least being sociable. 

But winter… winter was fantastic. 

Tony believed that the animals that hibernate through the winter had the right idea. He’d definitely do so if it were possible for humans. He was a bit jealous of them, in all honesty. 

This year was a little different though. It wasn’t only his honeybear in the room for a start. The team had migrated in to join them when they realised what was going on whenever Rhodey got a night off to spend with Tony, and they’d decided to crash the party everytime they knew Rhodes was there. 

Tonight was much the same, and Tony was sprawled over Rhodey with the other Avengers spread around the large sofas. Jurassic World was playing on the tv, and Clint had even made salted caramel popcorn, so Tony was in his element. 

The weather outside was hideous, of course, but when he heard thunder he sat up and glanced at the window. There hadn’t been a storm forecast. 

Rhodey smirked at him, and Tony waved a hand at his face as he waited. Sure enough, another bang of thunder sounded and then lightning lit up the sky, and Tony grinned wide. 

“Thor’s back!” 

… 

“Man of Iron, why are you standing out in the rain?” Thor asked, though he immediately swept Tony off his feet into a tight hug. He was always imposing, but his size seemed more evident whenever he hugged Tony. He  _ enveloped  _ him almost entirely. 

“I heard the thunder,” Tony said, grinning. “I knew you were here.” 

Thor smiled down at him and pushed him gently towards the door. “Inside, where it is warm.” 

Tony led the way back inside, immediately snuggling back down in Rhodey’s lap with the blankets gathered up to his chin. 

Rhodey bitched at him for being damp, and Tony snorted, snarking back while he warmed up. 

Thor joined them on the sofa, almost tipping Tony off Rhodey’s lap when the weight of the sofa dipped. Rhodey snorted, but shifted a little to allow better sharing of the blankets. 

Movie forgotten for the moment, Thor greeted them all cheerfully, updating them on Asgard at Steve’s request. 

“Are you planning to stay for Christmas, Thor?” Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Yes,” Thor replied cheerfully. “The good Lady Jane told me of Christmas, it sounds like an excellent time of year. I very much desire to share in the customs of gift-giving and feasting.” 

Tony smiled, but his heart fell a little at the mention of Jane. Don’t get him wrong, she was fantastic, but Tony was…. 

Well. 

Let’s not go there. 

… 

“What the hell is that?” Clint asked. 

Tony turned in mid air to see a blue… bird? He thought it was a bird, circling above the remains of the battle they’d just won, chirping happily. At least Tony hoped it was happy. The beak looked like it could do some damage if it wasn’t happy. 

“Uh. No idea, Tweety,” Tony replied. JARVIS was trying to get a reading but was getting nothing. “I don’t think it’s of this world though.” 

Thor appeared on the roof Clint was standing on, and even from the air, Tony could see the wide grin on his face. 

“She is an ice phoenix,” he said, holding his arm aloft like one would in a bird of prey display. “Imelda. She is of Asgard.” 

“Of course she is,” Tony replied, watching as Imelda lowered in the sky until she eventually perched herself on Thor’s arm. 

“Come and meet her, Anthony,” Thor invited, and Tony lowered himself to the roof because it was Thor and Tony was a sap, and he still wasn’t going there. 

“She’s beautiful,” Tony murmured, his faceplate slipping up so he could get a better look at the icy-blue bird perched on Thor’s arm. She was very…  _ regal  _ looking, emerald eyes shining, and when she turned her eyes on Tony, he felt like she was looking into his very soul. 

Oddly embarrassed, he ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Ice Phoenix, Thor?” Clint asked, his head tilted curiously. “All the mythology books I’ve read talk of fire phoenixes. Red and gold, you know?” 

Tony grinned at him when Clint side eyed him. 

“Reborn from the ashes,” Tony couldn’t help but confirm, and Clint nodded his understanding. 

“So, uh. What is she doing here?” Steve asked over the comms. He was still down on the street, having been arranging the switch over with SHIELD for the clean up. Natasha was hunting Bruce down. 

Thor stared at the phoenix for a moment and then smiled secretively. “I believe she’s here to spread some holiday joy, Captain. Time will tell.” 

… 

Thor’s phoenix—because Tony decided if she was from Asgard, she was Thor’s, regardless of his insistence that one could not  _ own  _ a phoenix—seemed to take something of a shine to him. 

Tony thought maybe it was because of the Iron Man suit, but she’d taken to perching on the back of whatever chair he was sitting in—sans suit—so he didn’t know what was happening. 

Whenever he saw it, Thor grinned widely, his eyes sparkling, and it always made Tony’s heart pound in his chest because seeing such a smile aimed his way, even if it was at the bird, wasn’t good for him. 

He had a heart condition, dammit. 

Late the day before Christmas Eve found Tony sitting by the window of the communal room, curled up on the chaise, looking out at the snowfall. Imelda was, as always, perched at the bottom of it, preening her feathers. 

“They say ice phoenixes come when they sense soulmates,” a voice behind him said, startling him. He turned to see Thor leaning against the wall, and when their eyes met, Thor smiled. He joined Tony on the chaise, Imelda hoping up onto his arm so he had room to sit. 

Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from Imelda, who seemed to be humming softly, a beautiful tune that he didn’t recognise but that felt like… like home. 

“While one cannot own a phoenix, they can choose their humans, and Imelda has been with me for many years, Anthony. Never before has she taken to someone like she has you.” 

Tony blinked. “I… I don’t know what that means, Thor.” 

Thor smiled softly, and reached out a hand to rest against Tony’s ankle. 

“Imelda seems to believe you special, and I cannot say I disagree with her. You are… mesmerising, Anthony.” 

“I don’t… we’re not soulmates,” Tony said, shaking his head. He bit his lip, and looked away. “I’m not… you’re a  _ god.  _ There’s no way am I—” 

“There is a way to know for sure,” Thor offered, and when Tony looked back at him, his eyes were  _ gleaming  _ with anticipation. 

He raised his eyebrow in question, and Thor raised his hand. Seconds later, Mjolnir flew into it, and Tony blinked. 

“You… you don’t think I’ll be able to lift your hammer?” 

“Actually I do,” Thor replied softly. “She responds to me, as her master, but she will also respond to my Queen.” 

“Queen?” Tony squeaked, and Thor chuckled.

“My consort,” he offered. 

“You just want me to… pick it up?” 

Thor placed the hammer carefully on the floor and sat back, waiting patiently. Tony took a deep breath and leant forward, wrapping his hand around the handle. He paused for a moment, and then attempted to move it. 

He hadn’t expected it to shift an inch, but to his surprise, it lifted easily into his lap, leaving Tony to gape at it. 

“I… what?” 

Thor’s smile was wide, and Imelda’s song started again, louder this time, as she took off from his arm to fly in circles around the room. 

“You are mine to love, Anthony, if only you’ll allow me.” 

Tony blinked up at him, and then nodded his head. He was in a strange state of shock, because this was… this was… 

Thor tugged Tony into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple as he held him close. 

Eventually, Tony pulled himself together enough to look up at Thor and ask a simple question. 

“You’re mine?” 

Thor smiled and nodded his head. “As long as you’ll have me.” 


	8. Waiting On You (TonyRhodey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TonyRhodey   
> -Soulmate!AU

**Waiting On You**

The subject of Tony’s soulmate had become something of a puzzle for the Avengers. Even Natasha didn’t know who it was, and the others knew it was frustrating her to have to admit that. 

When they’d all first moved into Stark Tower—now the Avengers Tower—they’d all been under the impression that they would spend many mornings dodging or entertaining Tony’s one night stands. 

Except… that didn’t happen. 

When Steve had finally got up the courage to ask Tony about it, he’d scoffed and told him that he shouldn’t believe everything he read in the papers. Tony had slept with one person—and only one—for most of his life, and he was quite happy with that thank you very much. 

Of course, the other Avengers had stared wide-eyed and shocked when Tony had said that, and Clint had asked the obvious question. 

“Is it your soulmate?” 

“I met my soulmate when I was fourteen,” Tony had told them, smiling cheerfully. “And I’ve never regretted it since.” 

But then he hadn’t told them who it was. He’d only smiled mysteriously and turned his attention back to his Stark Pad. 

So… a puzzle. 

… 

“How much sugar have you had, Jesus Tony, take it down a notch,” Nat said, shaking her head as she looked over at the hyperactive genius. 

Tony ignored her, because he was allowed to be happy dammit. His honeybear was on his way and Tony hadn’t seen him for  _ almost three months.  _ Of course he was excited! 

The clock was ticking closer to midnight, but Tony knew Rhodey would make it before Christmas. He’d promised after all. 

“It’s almost Christmas, Nat,” Clint said, completely misunderstanding the cause for Tony’s happiness. “Give him a break.” 

Tony’s phone dinged exactly as the clock hit eleven pm, and he yelped when he saw the text on it, quickly getting up to check his hair in the mirror. 

Steve and Bruce exchanged a look, just as the elevator door slid open to reveal Colonel Rhodes. Tony  _ squealed.  _

That was the only word for it, as he pounced on Rhodey, who swept him up with the ease of a man who was expecting such an exuberant greeting. In his excitement, Tony had knocked Rhodey’s hat off onto the floor, but neither man paid it any notice. 

“I thought you’d be waiting for me on your floor, you little pest,” Rhodey said, holding Tony with ease as he made his way to the sofas where the team were all spread out, watching on with interest. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Honeybear, you didn’t really want me to be all on my lonesome, did you?” 

Rhodey snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat down in the seat Tony had vacated, Tony arranging himself on Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey cuddled him close and then greeted the team with smiles and nods. 

“We weren’t expecting you, Colonel,” Steve said, smiling. 

“This little pest was,” Rhodey replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Ohhh,” Clint said. “That’s why you’ve been bouncing like a kid on a sugar high?” 

Tony grinned. “Little bit.” 

Rhodey shook his head but chuckled fondly, running his hand through Tony’s hair. “You were excited, huh?” 

“Are you telling me you weren’t?” Tony asked, mock affronted. 

“Of course I’m not. And you have me for a whole two weeks.” 

Tony blinked. “For real?” 

“For real. Barring any world wide disasters, I’m on stand-down.” 

The smile on Tony’s face wasn’t one any of the Avengers had ever seen before, and Steve couldn’t take his eyes away. Tony looked younger, and he just looked so  _ happy.  _

Puzzle pieces seemed to arrange themselves in Steve’s head, and suddenly he knew with certainty that, “Oh. You’re soulmates.” 

Tony smiled over at Steve, and Rhodey nodded, though he bopped Tony on the nose. “So this is why you were down here. You wanted them to figure it out.” 

Tony nuzzled his face against Rhodey’s neck and didn’t reply, but it was obvious that Rhodey was correct. Tony had wanted to tell them, but he and Rhodes had kept themselves so private since they were still teenagers that he hadn’t been able to bring himself to just… say it. 

“So, have you been good while I’ve been away?” Rhodey asked quietly. 

Tony snorted. “I’ve been very good. What about you, sour patch? Are you naughty or nice?” 

“Always naughty, always nice, you know this,” Rhodey said, chuckling when Tony wrinkled his nose.

He laughed harder when Tony turned to the others and said, “It’s been great, but I haven’t seen my boobear in three months so… we’re going to bed. Night guys.” 

When it became obvious that Tony wasn’t going to actually let go of Rhodey long enough to stand, Rhodey rolled his eyes and stood up with Tony clutching at him like a koala. It was practically muscle memory at this point to just walk with Tony clinging on, and Rhodey waved as the Avengers all called their goodnights. 

Steve smirked as the elevator closed on the soulmates, taking them off to the privacy of Tony’s floor, and turned to his teammates. “Puzzle solved, I guess.” 

“I can’t believe it was that obvious,” Natasha said, shaking her head, but there was a small smile on her face. 

“Have you ever seen Tony that happy?” Clint asked, still looking at the elevator. “I mean, he laughs and jokes and smiles with us but that was…” 

“Something else,” Steve agreed. “It’s a good look on him though. It’s nice to see him so happy.” 

Bruce just straightened his glasses and said, “I’m just really glad he didn’t skimp on the soundproofing.” 

The Avengers exchanged looks and then as one, they all burst out laughing. 

It was going to be a good Christmas. 


	9. I'll Catch You (If You Fall) - (TonyT'Challa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- TonyT'Challa   
> \- Fluff

**I’ll Catch You (If You Fall)**

“I’m so glad you came back,” Tony murmured, leaning into T’Challa’s embrace. 

T’challa’s arm’s tightened around him slightly, and he pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “You had nothing to worry about, Tony. I was always going to come back to you.” 

“Well, yeah, I mean, why wouldn’t you? But also, I know how busy you are being King Kitty-Kat, so—” 

“Tony,” T’Challa interrupted with a fond smile. “I will always make time for you. I believe I’ve told you as much already.” 

Tony ducked his head, cursing the blush colouring his cheeks. He didn’t really want to admit out loud just how many people had made that particular promise and broken it. 

Instead, he pulled himself together and asked, “So, what do you have planned for us?” 

“I thought we might take a turn on the ice rink,” T’Challa said and Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“Okay, who have you been speaking too?” 

“A little birdy may have—” 

“Clint! You’re dead meat, birdbrain!” Tony called, hearing a cackle and then a clatter in the vents as Clint scuttled away, clearly very amused with himself. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll hold you up.” 

Tony snorted but didn’t say anything, grabbing his coat instead and tried not to pout. Ice-skating… as if there weren’t a thousand—warmer—things they could be doing instead. 

… 

Okay, so maybe Tony had been a little hasty to judge the ice-skating. Not that he was enjoying the blades on his feet in the slightest, but having T’Challa behind him, his arms wrapped comfortably around Tony’s waist, was probably a plus point to the whole thing. 

...Definitely a plus point, in fact. 

He was so distracted by T’Challa’s arms, and the scent of cinnamon in his aftershave, that he was distracted from the very real possibility that his legs might collapse from under him at any moment. 

Unfortunately, T’Challa decided that that was the moment Tony should try it himself. 

He let go when Tony had a firm grip of the barrier and held his arms up in a protective gesture that made Tony smile despite himself. T’Challa was so fearless on the ice, maybe Tony was overreacting. 

“Do not go far from me,” T’Challa murmured.

“Oh, there’s no danger of that, Kitty-Kat. Unless I fall on my ass of course.” 

“I’ll catch you if you fall, sweetheart.” 

He was so patient as Tony stumbled and slipped around the ice in a circle, trying to keep up with the crowds and failing dismally. He was no match for any of the people there, not even the children, who would most definitely skate circles around him. 

After two full circles around the rink, Tony had gained perhaps a little confidence, and he let go of the barrier. 

_ Big mistake.  _

One foot slipped one way, and the other slipped the opposite way, and he was falling before he’d even realised what was happening. Strong arms circled him, and he found himself looking up into eyes as bright as the starlight above them. 

Okay, maybe not such a big mistake then. 

T’Challa smiled down at him before he pulled him back upright. “Time to get these skates off and get some hot chocolate?” 

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Maybe one more turn… but you know, with you holding me up instead of watching me try and break my ankles?” 

Chuckling, T’Challa nodded. “Whatever you want, Tony.” 

… 

When the snow began to fall, Tony decided that was probably the time to give up the skates. He didn’t need anymore help falling over after all. T’Challa led him off the ice and helped him take the skates off, rubbing Tony’s calves as he did so. 

“I believe you promised me hot chocolate?” Tony said, when they each had their own shoes back on. 

“I believe you’re correct,” T’Challa agreed, catching one of Tony’s hands in his own. 

They walked towards the hole in the wall that sold the best hot chocolate in the city—in Tony’s not so humble opinion anyway—and the snow fell above them, gathering on their shoulders. 

“I look like I have dandruff,” Tony mumbled, though he was smiling. 

“Walking in the snow is romantic, no?” T’Challa asked, his tone a little uncertain. “And you certainly do not look like you have dandruff.” 

Tony chuckled. “Sure it’s romantic, anything is when you’re with the right person.” 

He squeezed T’Challa’s hand, and the King squeezed back and then let go—though only so he could wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

“Thank you for this evening, Tony. It’s been… as perfect as I could have imagined it would be.” 

Tony leant into T’Challa’s side. “Thank  _ you.”  _


	10. A Little Bit Of Commitment (TonyPhil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- TonyPhil   
> \- All of the fluff

**A Little Bit Of Commitment**

“The holidays aren’t just about giving gifts, Tony,” Pepper said patiently. “I don’t think Phil is really going to be that fussed. Wrap a ribbon around yourself, I’m sure he’d appreciate that much more than something you could buy in a shop.” 

Tony stared at her for a long moment and then snorted. “I’ve officially ruined you, haven’t I?” 

She rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what I’m saying. Phil isn’t materialistic, just… whatever you do, do it from the heart, okay?” 

Twisting his lips, Tony nodded. “Okay, yeah. I can… do that. Maybe.” 

“He loves you, Tony. Not your bank. Remember that, alright?” 

“I know. I  _ do  _ know that, Pep.” 

“Me on the other hand, I appreciate diamonds.” 

Tony chuckled. “Already ordered, Miss Potts.” 

… 

Tony was lounging on the sofa, a blanket draped over his legs, when Phil arrived. Tony leant his head back to allow Phil to press a kiss to his temple, before he ran a hand through Tony’s hair. 

“You’re ready for a cut,” he murmured, smiling down at Tony when he wrinkled his nose. 

“After Christmas,” Tony replied. “It’s not like we’re going out this year, I can be as unkempt as I please.” 

Phil snorted as he shucked his jacket, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and loosening his tie as he joined Tony on the sofa. Tony smiled at him. This was ‘home’ Phil, a wonderful distinction to the man that whirled around SHIELD everyday with an alarming competence. 

“What have you been doing today?” 

Tony leant into him, tucking himself beneath Phil’s raised arm automatically. “Went to see Pepper, checked in on R&D and finished up some gift shopping. That’s about it, it’s been disgustingly boring.” 

“Boring is a good look on you,” Phil commented. “At least boring isn’t going to give me a heart attack every three minutes.” 

Chuckling, Tony pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck. None of them were immortal, but he couldn’t deny that he worried about Phil a lot; it was sort of nice to know that the same could be said the other way around. 

And of course, Phil didn’t throw himself into the line of fire in a tin can every other week, so Tony guessed he could understand why Phil enjoyed boring. 

“So, what have you been buying? Have you been your usual generous self?” 

“Diamonds for Pep,” Tony said, grinning. 

“Of course.” 

“New art supplies—and the worst Christmas jumper ever made, he’s going to love it—for Steve.” 

Phil snorted. 

“A new set of throwing knives for Nat, and a bottle of that wine she loves. Uh, Clints new bow is being made as I speak and… oh, I bought Happy a new car.” 

“The one he was drooling over at the car show?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m sure everyone is going to be very happy.” 

Tony nodded. “Hope so.” 

“Anything else?” 

Tony grinned up at him. “You’ll have to wait and see.” 

Phil sighed. “It always worries me when you say that.” 

Nodding, Tony replied, “Yeah, that’s probably sensible.” 

“MISTLETOE!” 

Tony startled and then looked up to see Clint grinning happily, hanging mistletoe over their heads. 

“You know we don’t need a parasitic plant to make us kiss, right?” Phil asked, arching an unimpressed eyebrow at the archer. 

Tony chuckled, but pulled Phil in for a kiss anyway. Any excuse was good with him. 

… 

“Tony, why is that box moving?” 

“Open it and find out,” Tony prompted, gesturing to the box. 

Phil narrowed his eyes but then moved towards it cautiously. The Avengers were all watching on with interest, though Steve and Natasha both knew exactly what it was; Steve because he’d looked after it for Tony overnight, and Nat because she’d helped Tony pick it. 

Phil opened the box and then gasped down at the tiny kitten, his mouth opening into a perfect O for a moment before he looked at Tony. 

Tony grinned at him. “I thought we were ready for a little bit more commitment, you know?” 

“She’s perfect,” Phil murmured softly, carefully lifting her from the box. “Does she have a name?” 

“Not yet. She only just got here yesterday from her mama.” 

“Pretty little girl,” Phil cooed softly, stroking the soft fur on the kitten’s head. “I think we’ll call you Primrose, hmm?” 

Tony smiled, winking at Steve when he gave him a thumbs up. 

Phil set Primrose down in his lap, and reached far under the tree for a small box. “I’m glad you’re ready for a little more commitment, sweetheart,” he said to Tony, handing the box over. 

Tony blinked, and then carefully unwrapped the box, his heart beating madly in his chest because if this was what he thought it was then  _ he  _ was the one in danger of a heart attack. 

The jewellery box beneath the wrapping was unassuming, almost plain if it wasn’t for the beautifully crafted leather. Tony flicked it open to see a white gold ring nestled in the box and he looked at Phil to see him smiling. 

“Think you can handle being Tony Coulson-Stark?” Phil asked, his hand still absently stroking Primrose, who was purring up a storm in his lap. 

“The name needs some work,” Tony replied, tears of happiness welling in his eyes. “But I’m sure we can figure it out. Do I have to put it on myself?” 

Phil shook his head and reached out, first for the box, and then for Tony’s hand, slipping the ring on. It was a perfect fit, of course, and as Phil pressed his lips to Tony’s, their family around them cheered and hollered. 

Steve scooped Primrose up and out of the way, and as soon as his path was clear, Tony dove on Phil, pressing kisses all over his face, wherever he could reach. 

“I love you,” Phil murmured, before he captured Tony’s lips with his own. 

Tony kissed him back, and then pulled away to reply in kind. “I love you too.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TonyQuill  
> -Soulmate!AU

**I Wish, I Wish, I Wish**

Tony stared up at the sky, his chin resting on his hand. In a tower full of people, he'd never felt more lonely in his life. Everyone was pairing off, finding their soulmates with a brush of skin, a smile, a laugh.

Why wasn't it that easy for Tony?

Hadn't he been trying to turn his life around, to make up for the many mistakes he'd made in his youth? Didn't he deserve even a little bit of happiness?

His lips tilted up despite his mood when a star shot across the darkness of the sky, and childish though it may be, he closed his eyes and he wished.

Wished harder than he'd ever wished before.

For his person, his someone, who would love him unreservedly and forever.

He didn't think it was too much to ask for, really.

…

"An aircraft has just landed on the roof of the tower, Sir."

Tony cursed, and then looked apologetically at Pepper as he slid his phone from his pocket. Steve, thankfully, answered on the second ring.

"There's—"

"It's fine, Thor sent them," Steve said softly. "It's the Guardians, Tony, Thor's told us about them before."

"Jesus," Tony muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "You're all safe?"

"We're fine, we'll see you when you get home."

"Kay. Just… be careful, Steve. Thor's idea of safe and ours is a different thing entirely."

Tony hung up the phone on an echo of Steve's laughter. Looking around at the board of directors, he smiled. "Where were we?"

…

"You know, Thor sent us here for a reason," Peter Quill said, later that night after Tony had returned home to the tower and been introduced to the Guardians.

"Oh?" Tony asked, as he prepared his hot chocolate.

Peter leant against the counter beside Tony and cautiously held his hand out to Tony. "May I?"

Tony frowned, and then his eyes widened slightly. "You think I'm—"

"Call it a hunch," Peter offered. "Please?"

His hand shaking slightly, Tony slipped his hand into Peter's and waited. A tingle up his arm was the only warning his got before he knew, utterly and truly, that Peter was _his._

Peter beamed at him, tugging him closer.

"I—how did Thor know?" Tony asked, shocked and happy and confused and amazed and… there were so many emotions churning inside him that he wasn't sure how he felt.

"He said something about making a wish come true."

Tony blinked. "I… huh. Really?"

"He is a god, you know?"

Nodding, Tony leant into Peter's clutching arms. Peter smiled down at him, and then reached up a little, to tilt Tony's face towards him.

"May I kiss you?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but anything else and you'll have to take me to dinner first. I'm not that kinda gal."

Peter chuckled against his lips. "I'm sure I can do that. I'm… I'm so glad I found you. I've searched the universe for you."

"I'm glad you found me too."


	12. Only For You (TonyLoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TonyLoki   
> -Fluff, pre-slash (ish)

**Only For You**

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Tony asked, nodding to the snow blanketing the compound grounds. 

Loki arched his eyebrow. “A snowman? Is this another infernal Midgardian tradition?” 

Tony snorted. “I guess so. It’s literally three balls of snow, with a scarf and a carrot, but it’s… fun, I guess?” 

Softening slightly, Loki asked, “You’ve never built one, have you?” 

Biting his lip, Tony shook his head and looked away. “Never had time, or cause.” 

“Well then. Let us build a snowman.” 

… 

“I don’t think this is how people normally build snow...people,” Tony admitted, watching their snow army fight it out. There were carrots and coal pieces scattered everywhere, and many a destroyed scarf. 

Loki grinned. “But more entertaining, no?” 

“That’s one word for it,” Tony conceded, unable to stop a snort of amusement as a snow Iron Man decapitated a Snow Cap. 

They were working on their relationship, as much as Tony could handle being around the Super-Soldier at least, but he couldn’t deny the irony of such a thing. 

Loki wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “I am of the frost giants, Tony. Does this scene really surprise you that much?” 

“No. No it does not.” 

… 

“We saw you two having fun in the snow earlier,” Rhodey said, handing over steaming mugs of hot chocolate to Tony and Loki. “Not quite the snowmen I remember, but it looked like a hell of a lot more fun.” 

Loki grinned smugly at Tony, who rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t encourage him,” he said, shaking his head as he warmed his hands on the mug. “He’s already entirely too pleased with himself.” 

Rhodey shrugged. “He makes you smile, Tones. I’m good with a little smugness for as long as he’s producing the goods.” 

“Sap.” 

… 

“If you wish to make traditional snowmen, I’m amenable,” Loki offered, later that night when Tony was curled around him on the sofa. “The snow will surely be there tomorrow.” 

Tony snorted, but shook his head. “It’s fine, I enjoyed myself. You always make things more entertaining than they have any right to be.” 

Chuckling, Loki tightened his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Only for you, my dear. Only for you.” 


End file.
